A name among other, really?
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: Et voilà. Juste à l'instant, il venait de devenir Lavi. En un claquement de doigt, il s'était changé en une autre personne...encore.


Hello hello! un petit os pour vous, chère et belles demoiselles, et vous les jeunes hommes qui vous planquez au fond?

Mon sujet d'expérience du jour est de loin mon préféré, Lavi, qui a l'air d'aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais, voyez vous-même.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ses pas l'avaient conduit à siège quelconque, dans la salle de relaxation désertée. Le rouquin s'était abandonné là telle une poupée de chiffon, sans force dans les membres. De toute manière, il n'avait pas la volonté de bouger. La force qui le faisait avancer l'avait quitté depuis longtemps maintenant, ne lui laissant qu'une foule de questions sans réponse.<p>

Il ferma son oeil un court instant, ressentant l'intensité malheureuse de son coeur qui mourait. Trop souvent ces temps-ci, il devenait fataliste, perdant espoir en absolument tout. Alors, il retournait ses questions dans tous les sens dans son esprit, jusqu'à retrouver un équilibre précaire où il se moquait de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

«Lavi.»

Il murmura son nouveau nom sans conviction, prélude d'une vie factice qui allait commencer. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Combien de temps ce personnage allait régir sa vie, avant de s'éteindre d'une simple phrase de son grand-père? Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas avoir sa propre identité, et de ressentir des troubles de la personnalité à chaque fois qu'il devait réajuster son caractère pour convenir à Bookman.

«Soit comme d'habitude, souriant et ouvert, et tout ira bien.» Bien sûr... sauf qu'il lui coutait de plus en plus de faire semblant. Ou plutôt, ce qui faisait partie de son caractère naturel était devenu une punition qu'il s'infligeait jour après jour.

Il observa la salle vide de son oeil morne, sans éclat. C'était plutôt douillet pour une organisation visant à exterminer les forces du mal. Il venait tout juste d'arriver d'une ville délabrée, noircie par la guerre qu'il avait imprimé dans sa mémoire. Le décalage le perturbait, car un lieu aussi paisible détonait avec l'idée même d'une guerre.

Lavi se balança sur la gauche et se laissa tomber mollement sur le reste du canapé. Il soupira à nouveau, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. Il savait pertinemment qu'il rencontrerait un bon nombre de nouveaux visages, et qu'il s'attacherait fatalement à quelques personnes. Pourtant... il finirait par repartir, et les laisserait derrière lui comme de vieux souvenirs inutiles. Ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, seul, solitaire, sans soutien, sans raison de vivre.

Le roux se tourna sur le dos, portant une main sur son visage pour cacher la lumière qui l'éblouissait. A vrai dire, il détestait voir les points lumineux du lustre brouiller sa vue. Même en tendant la main, il ne pourrait pas les attraper. Comme tous ces êtres qui lui avaient souris et qui lui souriraient, sans se douter qu'il n'existait pas vraiment, et ne faisait que jouer la comédie pour sa vocation d'archiviste. Comme tous ceux et toutes celles qu'il aurait voulu retenir auprès de lui, leur laissant la possibilité de le revoir autant qu'ils le voulaient.

Lavi leva sa main et regarda longuement ses articulations se plier, au gré des mouvements qu'il s'ordonnait, ouvrant et repliant ses doigts plusieurs fois. Prendre la main de quelqu'un était un réflexe élémentaire chez tous les être humains. Ce simple geste lui causait pourtant bien plus d'angoisse que l'imaginable.

C'était un tout autre degré que de tenir une conversation. Après tout, le corps ne mentait pas. C'était un précepte que lui avait sans cesse répété Bookman durant son enfance, pour l'habituer à déceler et anticiper les sentiments et les intentions cachées de ceux qui l'entouraient. Alors, il avait peur que ce contact, qui semblait anodin pour tant de personnes, ne révèle au grand jour son vrai lui, perturbé et broyé, plus fragile que ce que le vieil homme se persuadait à croire.

Lavi se redressa, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, collant sa joue contre le velours soyeux. Il fixa l'autre côté du divan, repassant les visages qui avaient partagé ses identités passées. Son coeur se serra davantage, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'aucun d'eux ne lui manquait vraiment. Il se prit soudain en horreur, et n'en souffrit qu'encore plus, se considérant tel un monstre sans âme. C'était stupide bien sûr, et il en eu un rire désabusé la minute qui suivit.

Il ne savait même plus si il se persuadait lui-même que leur sort lui importait peu, où si c'était ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il finissait par parler autant, échangeant des banalités avec une facilité déconcertante. Toutes ses choses dont il discutait sans s'y intéresser, ne faisant que redire bêtement ce qu'il avait en mémoire, finissait par l'écoeurer. Depuis quand les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ne lui appartenaient plus vraiment? Avait-il seulement eu une parole gentille ou rassurante qu'il désirait dire?

Et il allait encore devoir faire le pitre pour s'attirer la sympathie de leur entourage. Seulement, est-ce qu'un jour enfin, il le ferait avec le désir profond de faire naitre un sourire?

Cette fois, le soupir de Lavi était appuyé et il tapa sa tête dans le dossier, exaspéré par toutes les questions qui l'assaillaient.

«Je suis moi, bordel!»

Le fait de crier lui avait redonné du poil de la bête, qui commençait déjà lentement à s'effacer. Son malêtre ne disparaissait jamais bien longtemps. Le vide qui avait pris place dans son coeur ne se comblerait effectivement pas de sitôt, et ne le serait probablement jamais.

«Qu'est ce que ce sera quand je serais vieux?»

La déprime le reprit aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait quitté. L'idée de vivre aussi longtemps ne lui paraissait pas enviable. Il ne fallait pas rêver. Partout où il s'était rendu, depuis qu'il suivait Bookman, la population avait fini par le décevoir. Volages, facilement impressionnables, qui retournaient leur veste pour un oui ou pour un non, les être humains ne lui inspiraient qu'une confiance limitée à ce qu'il pouvait prévoir sur leur comportement.

Lavi s'assit en tailleur, et se mis à se balancer de droite à gauche, en intense réflexion, un plus énergique, cependant. Il n'avait peut être tout simplement pas rencontré les bonnes personnes jusqu'ici. Celles qu'il garderait dans son coeur jusqu'à sa mort, même si il devrait les quitter à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une hypothèse. Peut être que personne n'était digne de confiance.

La voie des archivistes lui parût beaucoup plus claire d'un seul coup, lui qui ne l'avait choisie uniquement par simple dépit. En fait, en voyageant, il pourrait voir par lui-même laquelle de ses deux hypothèses était vraie. Il ne ressentait toujours pas l'envie de rester vivant, ni de vivre longtemps. Mais il ne se lamentait plus sur le fait qu'il n'était pas encore mort, ce qui était, en soi, une grande avancée.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait fait que subir sa vie depuis la mort de ses parents, prémisse de son voyage à travers l'histoire avec Bookman. Il s'en voulu même, constatant avec regret qu'il avait baissé les bras sans même se battre pour trouver une raison d'avancer, ou au moins assez de volonté pour profiter de ce qui était à sa portée. La guerre s'était imposée comme une vérité à ses yeux d'enfant, et le monde avait perdu ses couleurs, ainsi que le peu d'attrait qu'il avait en peu de temps, le perdant sur cette voie sans espoir qui lui empoisonnait l'existence. Toutes ses années, Lavi n'avait fait que ressasser ces questions, cherchant un point d'accroche, désespéré au point de se reprocher de ne pas chercher à mettre fin à ses jours si vivre le dégoutait autant. Pourquoi, sans avoir de mot à l'esprit, il savait enfin qu'il n'avait plus envie de disparaître?

Une douce sensation froide se mit à courir le long de sa joue et il porta sa main dessus, pour constater avec étonnement qu'elle était humide.

«Je... pleure? … Ah ah. Oui. Je pleure.»

Doucement, Lavi se laissa aller à des sanglots discrets, étouffés dans ses mains. Il ne savait pas que pleurer pouvait faire autant de bien. Quand il eu enfin fini de se décharger par d'amères larmes, il se sentit pour la première fois sur le devant de la scène, et apprécia son nouveau nom.

Puisqu'il avait fuit jusqu'ici, il considérait «Lavi» comme son vrai nom pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il s'assura que sa joue était bien sèche en se jurant de rire, de pleurer, de se mettre en colère, d'être heureux ou d'être triste, d'être égoïste aussi, rien que le temps de cette existence là, tant qu'il serait Lavi.

Il serait lui, pour une fois. Et il en profiterais pour se poser les bonnes questions. Comme ça, le moment venu de changer d'identité, il pourrait décider de rester Lavi ou non, selon ce qu'il aura vécu. Son vrai choix d'avenir... Cette expression lui plaisait beaucoup.

Quand son grand-père l'appela sur le pas de la porte, Lavi se retourna avec surprise, craignant de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Il constata vite que ce n'était pas le cas, et le rejoignit, soulagé.

«Je t'ai cherché partout, sombre imbécile.»

«Et bien tu as mal regardé... Panda.» rétorqua Lavi avec un grand sourire amusé, et moqueur. Ce surnom lui était tout juste venu à l'esprit et vu la réaction du vieillard, il ne appréciait guère.

«Sale gamin!» hurla Bookman en frappant instinctivement son élève.

Lavi se frotta la tête en grimaçant, puis se mit à rire.

«Un nom, c'est fait pour être appelé non?» glissa-t-il malicieusement avant de partir les bras croisés derrière la tête.

«Où tu va?» demanda le vieil homme agacé.

«Visiter!»

Bookman regarda la silhouette du rouquin s'éloigner, déconcerté. Le jeune homme paraissait différent du gamin qu'il avait ramassé... et de celui qui était arrivé à la congrégation avec lui, quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Et pour tous les revenus de la japan expo, okaeri! ^^<p> 


End file.
